<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Хули-цзин by Nakahira_withCats, WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582640">Хули-цзин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats'>Nakahira_withCats</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021'>WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Blood, Demon Hunters, Demons - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt, Out of Character, Timeline What Timeline, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakahira_withCats/pseuds/Nakahira_withCats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бежит по белому снегу лисичка…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Made in China 2021: тексты М-Е [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Made in China 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Хули-цзин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бежит по белому снегу лисичка…</p><p>Чёрные быстрые лапы едва проминают нетвёрдный наст, но и те следы заметают рыжие хвосты: вправо-влево, влево-вправо — никто не отыщет лисью тропу.</p><p>Цзаньцзинь смотрит в зеркало: хвосты как хвосты, ровно девять штук, почти не изменились за несколько сотен лет. Вправо и влево вьются из-под полы короткого халата. Цзаньцзинь так и не смог совсем привыкнуть к современным одеждам, в чём-то они, может, и удобней, но хвостам не нравится их обычная теснота, а вот дома халаты спасают, струятся прохладным шёлком по коже, почти не отличимые по ощущениям от множества слоёв ханьфу, среди которых и хвосты можно укрыть, и оружие, и даже парочку знакомых лисят, когда те убегали от родителей играть с «особенным дядюшкой» в прятки. </p><p>А ещё в современном мире есть рубашки, но от вида Цзаньцзиня в одних рубашках почему-то всегда давится пищей Цзи Ли и предлагает вовсе ничего не надевать — мол, разницы не будет никакой. Разница есть всегда, не соглашается Цзаньцзинь, но больше и так неустойчивую душу демона-кабана старается не травмировать. А вот халаты — хорошо, халаты — можно. Яркие, броские, множества видов и цветов, как с лотков торговцев на самых оживлённых улицах. </p><p>А когда-то Цзаньцзинь носил белое. Красивое и чистое, как свежевыпавший снег, совсем неотличимое от снега, когда они с Цзи Ли зимой гуляли или охотились, или прокладывали новые демонические тропы с иной стороны леса на эту сторону. И кто сказал, что демоны только и делают, что кошмарят людей? Когда в мире и без людей интересного хватает.</p><p>— Еда, — говорил тогда Цзи Ли, хрустя на зубах костями выкопанной из сугроба ноги, — думают ли люди о еде, когда они наелись? </p><p>Аппетиты Цзи Ли непомерны, и даже трупные пятна и местами разлагающаяся плоть его не смущают. Цзаньцзинь смотрит, как прилипает к его щекам костный мозг, морщится и протягивает платок. Среди демонов Цзаньцзинь почти аскет, не мясом насыщается, а духовной пищей, выпивает всю энергию до самого ядра. И чем больше человек её накапливал, тем Цзаньцзиню вкусней забрать. Конечно, от такого лишения даже сильный совершенствующийся не скоро оправится, а какой-то не оправится вовсе, но так издавна было в мире жертв и охотников: либо ты побеждаешь демона, либо демон тебя. </p><p>Когда-то Цзаньцзинь думал, что ещё не родился такой охотник, чтобы поймать в свои сети демоническую лису. </p><p>Когда-то Цзаньцзинь носил белое...</p><p>…от белого вокруг уже слепит глаза. Снег падает и хрустит под лапами и телом, когда Цзаньцзинь пытается сдвинуться, чтобы поймать хоть какое-то тепло. Сдвинуться и обратиться обратно в человеческое тело он не может уже больше полного круга солнца по небу и почти полного — луны. Кто ставил эту ловушку очень хорошо знал, на какого зверя охотится.</p><p>Белый вокруг и два черных пятна: хитрого капкана, крепко удерживающего лапу Цзаньцзиня, и крупного движущегося — Цзи Ли. А вот лисята уже успели сбежать к родителям, и фантазии всех демонов на обеих сторонах леса не хватит для мести, которую заслужил тот охотник, что приманил Цзаньцзиня на детей его звериных сородичей.</p><p>Цзи Ли тему лисят аккуратно обходит, но про всё остальное не перестаёт говорить, в самых ярких и красочных выражениях обещая, что он сделает с охотником.</p><p>Цзи Ли воет иногда не хуже лисицы, хотя демону-кабану вроде и не положено выть, и Цзаньцзинь бы уже в иное время закрыл уши лапами, но в лапах как раз и проблема.</p><p> — Отгрызи, — вдруг предлагает Цзи Ли, останавливаясь, — отгрызи, лучше без лапы, чем заклинателю в руки, он тебя без силы наизнанку вывернет и как трофей повесит на гвоздь. Лучше ведь лапу отрастить, чем внутренние органы, да? Или представь, голову тебе отрубит, знал я одного такого без головы, недолго без неё бегал, мой старший братец его потом добил из жалости. А тебя он не добьёт, и я не буду, не проси даже. Через сколько уже придёт охотник? Отгрызи...  </p><p>Цзаньцзинь снова смотрит в зеркало. Тонкий шрам у самого локтя, как и хвосты, виден только в отражении, и, может, ещё пара столетий — пройдёт и он. Вот только жажда мести не пройдёт уже, наверное, никогда: чаша, которую он до дна не испил — не получилось.</p><p>Красный след на белом снегу издалека виден, и Цзаньцзинь не знает, как у Цзи Ли получилось дотащить его до изнанки леса и не словить погоню на хвост. А сам бы Цзаньцзинь точно не дошёл: лапы не слушались. У той, что пришлось отгрызать, чтобы вытащить из магического капкана, только и вышло, что на остатках силы остановить кровь, а боль — уже не получилось. А остальные просто не держали.</p><p>И если бы демонам снились страшные сны, то звук собственной разгрызаемой кости, мякоть мышц и прочность сухожилий, и вкус крови, что заполняла звериный рот, заставляя давиться, пока слипшаяся на морозе шерсть не поддавалась зубам, что в иные времена и позвоночник бы легко прокусили, преследовали Цзаньцзиня до конца жизни. Длинной, для человека — почти бесконечной. Но демонам не снятся кошмары, никакие сны, кошмаром на яву стала бы оставшаяся жизнь охотника, поймавшего Цзаньцзиня в капкан, но вот только тот попался своим разозлённым приятелям раньше, когда вместо целой лисы у капкана нашли только половину лапы, высохшую, как оторванный от дерева лист, лишившийся по осени природной силы. </p><p>И Цзи Ли рассказывал, как поросята с ещё живого охотника, привязанного в свинарнике к столбу, съедали уши. А потом и нос, и охотник даже отбиться не мог, скованный по рукам. Как потом закопали его за домами, и сам охотник стал демоном и приходил к этим друзьям, пока пришлый монах не упокоил его душу.</p><p>Цзи Ли рассказывал и смеялся, как положено демону-кабану, сшивая себе из найденных в свинарнике кусочков кожи охотника новый рабочий фартук, а Цзаньцзинь обращался обратно в лису, зализывал заживающую лапу, чувствуя, как сукровицей мимо сердца стекает с неё удовлетворение от мести, горча на языке.</p><p>С тех пор Цзаньцзинь не пропускал мимо себя ни одного охотника на демонов, даже самого юного — особенно, каждого юного — выпивая их силу во сне, пока она не расцвела пышным цветом, кровавым капканом на белом снегу. Ни один охотник в их краях больше не доживал до старости, сдуваясь и высыхая за пару лунных месяцев.</p><p>Зато до первой старости дожили знакомые лисята. Цзаньцзинь сам отвёл их на изнанку леса, помог забраться в демонический котёл и закрыл сверху крышкой. Вариться в тёмном мареве им теперь до весны, а там, глядишь, с первыми цветами из-под снега, из-под рыжей шкуры выглянут первые призрачные хвосты. А после хотя бы пяти уже не лисята будут охотников бояться.</p><p>Сам Цзаньцзинь мстил всем охотникам ещё пару столетий, а после понял, что это всё равно не успокоит жажду. </p><p>А потом мир менялся и становился другим, и демоны прятались уже лучше, а охотники на демонов, кажется, и вовсе пропали полностью. </p><p>И даже люди перестали бояться…</p><p>— И вот ходят они такие непуганные, как олени на водопое. А что я? А я же никого не ловлю специально, что делать, если они сами на бивни прыгают?</p><p>Цзаньцзинь опускается в тёплую воду прямо в халате, пока Цзи Ли снова активно болтает, быстро стуча топориком по куриным ножкам на доске. </p><p>Цзаньцзинь уверен, что если посмотрит сейчас в зеркало, то вместо крючковатых птичьих лап увидит  в закипающей маслом кастрюльке для варки колбасы длинные и ровные человеческие пальцы: много ли по свету бродит потерянных всеми людей, кто пропадёт из них — никто не заметит.</p><p>— Не наглей сильно, — советует Цзаньцзинь, спиной откидываясь на бортик и расправляя все девять хвостов по воде, бурлящей магической силой взбивая вокруг рыжей шерсти мыльную пену, — кто знает, что за люди ходят к твоему брату. Я недавно видел там монахов.</p><p>— Монахов? Ха! Я вчера встретил охотника! Но разве братец будет меня выдавать? Да и охотник этот — обычный человек, плюнуть и растоптать одним копытом. Разве что высокий очень, но какая сила в росте, если опыта у него ноль, а демонов, наверное, только по рассказам и знает. Весь вечер, что я за ним следил, этот охотник только то и делал, что с лошадками братца миловался.</p><p>— А ты хотел, чтобы миловался с хряками?</p><p>Цзи Ли не сразу понимает, а потом цокает языком, останавливая топорик, чтобы стащить с куриной лапы кольцо и спрятать в карман, качает осуждающе головой. </p><p>— Не, друг, это по твоей части, меня на такое не поймаешь.</p><p>— Значит, по моей. — Цзаньцзинь закрывает глаза. Жажда мести клубится где-то под сердцем, тихая, как спящая лиса, и только иногда теперь поднимает голову, вращает красными одержимыми глазами и снова засыпает. На кого бы Цзаньцзинь с тех пор ни охотился, того самого он уже не поймает никогда. Но это не значит, что нельзя не попробовать, нельзя не попытаться её напоить. А ведь когда-то они с Цзи Ли выяснили, что у охотника даже остались потомки. Только найти ни одного не смогли. — Так как, говоришь, зовут твоего охотника?</p><p>— Вот я бы ещё имя стал узнавать. Иди и спроси у братца, он как раз говорил, что соскучился и хотел бы тебя увидеть.</p><p>— Спрошу, — говорит Цзаньцзинь, выпуская чёрные когти на когда-то отгрызенной руке-лапе и щёлкая ими по воде, — спрошу обязательно.</p><p>И в тот же вечер на многолюдном банкете у Ичжоу знакомится с молодым охотником сам...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881266">Одна история о Девятихвостом  Лисе, рассказанная Демоном-Кабаном братцу за ужином</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elka17/pseuds/elka17">elka17</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/WTF%20Made%20in%20China%202021">WTF Made in China 2021 (Team_Made_in_China)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>